Burn
Burn is a thriller film. Background The film is a part of the Burn Film Series. It was released on November 2nd 1948. Plot The film starts with a group of six friends (all females) going wild drinking and driving and just generally being playful. Everything is going well until they crash into a field. They see a blur of a person and believe they are the cause of this. They get out and notice that there is nobody there but look around hearing a noise, discovering someone running away. "Was someone watching us!?" Emily asks, shocked. The friends all agree that it was probably nothing. Sandra decides that they all must tell the police but Emily and Judy are completely against the idea. They start to follow Sandra the same night and discover her at the police station. They jump on her, take her down, and tie her up in the car and take her back to Emily's house. Sandra gives them an apolgy for her actions. Martha comes round and tells them that her boyfriend, James, is back and that she won't lie to them. Judy tells her about Sandra and Martha still tells them they must tell the police. Sandra is set free and Emily and Judy beat Martha up before also releasing her. The same night, the girls discover that Judy was attacked and is now in hospital with serious injuries. Gloria and Connie return from being away during the summer to discover the other girls all fearing their life. They convince them that nothing is wrong until Emily's car, the one from that night, crashes into Gloria's house. The girls are told in hospital that Sandra has not made it and was killed. Gloria and Connie believe the girls and they all start to hunt down whoever this person is. They are all sent a piece of paper the next day which tells them to meet this person somewhere alone. The girls accept this and all go as loners. However during this Emily and Connie meet up and they soon start to get chased by the attacker as they are no longer alone. They manage to escape and get to Connie's car. Martha starts to realise that this may be a trap and calls Judy to tell her so when she is struck over the head. Judy is shocked to see the call cut off and finds her way back to where they started, finding Connie's car and telling the girls. She notices that Gloria has also came back and now the only one still out is Martha. They all start to search for Martha when they find an old and abandoned house. They enter. Gloria and Judy go together leaving Emily and Connie to search together. During the search, Connie gets lost. Emily starts to call the girls when she is also struck over the head and dragged off to another room. Judy tells Gloria about the missed call and they attempt to call her back when they hear someone walking around upstairs. They go up and start to check all the rooms. They finally reach the last one on the hall and hear the footsteps inside. As they open the door slowly, the film ends as the reveal causes them to scream. Cast Joan Dareo - as Emily Louise Wared - as Judy Edith Fahem - as Martha Esther Brown - as Sandra Audrey Swaroe - as Gloria Cora Terlan - as Connie Edmund - as The Attacker